


Child’s Questions

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [48]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Scars, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The man formerly known as Greylock meets Cedric’s niece.
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Child’s Questions

“Kendrick!” The royal glassmaker opened the door to Cedric’s workshop without knocking, stepping inside. “Kendrick, old boy! Do you…” Greylock stopped and blinked, staring at the little girl sitting on a stool by Cedric’s reading desk. A game of checkers was laid out in front of her and the magpie Rosemary was still holding her black piece in her beak. “You’re not Be… Cedric,” he said.

“You’re looking for uncle Ceddy? He was called away for something but he said he would be back soon. Rosemary is teaching me how to play checkers,” the girl proudly added.

Rosemary set her piece down, taking one of Calista’s and setting it to the side.

“Ah...an obvious answer of course,” Greylock said, pulling the brim of his hat a little further over his scarred face. He had not seen this child before. She was dressed in a manner similar to Cedric but all in varying shades of red. She even had the same oddly colored bangs, despite being very much still a child. Going by what she had said, it seemed she was Cedric’s niece.

“My name is Calista. What is your name?” she asked.

Greylock pulled up a stool to sit down, rolling a little closer but still keeping his distance. “You may call me Demi,” he said. “I am the royal glassmaker and I went to school with your uncle Ceddy.”

Calista’s eyes widened and she was out of her chair in a flash. “You’re one of uncle’s friends?!” she asked.

Greylock leaned back, trying and failing to avoid her intense look. “In a manner of speaking…” He yelped when the girl suddenly leapt onto him, hugging him as the stool rolled backwards. “You’re very affectionate,” he noted.

“Anyone who is friends with uncle is my friend too! My uncle is the best so his friends must all be the best too!” Calista said.

“A very fine calculation to make,” Greylock hummed, gently prying her off of himself and setting her back down. He winced when the girl looked under his hat, staring at his face.

“Your glasses are broken,” Calista announced, pointing at his monocle.

He blinked, surprised that this was the first thing the girl noticed about him. He reached up and took his monocle out, showing it to her. “It’s a monocle. They are meant to be used when one only has one bad eye,” he said. He closed his hand around it and when he opened his hand again it was gone. 

With a gasp Calista looked up and saw the monocle back in place. She laughed, clapping her hands at the trick. “You’re good at magic like my uncle,” she said.

“A very high honor, I assume.”

“Yes! My uncle is the best sorcerer ever! He fixed mummy’s hair and saved Sofia!”

Greylock chuckled. Cedric really had come a long way when he thought about it. “Then I am honored to be considered on par with him.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Can I ask something else?”

“You just did.” The girl pouted and he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. “I am only teasing you, child. What is it?”

“Why do your ears look like that?”

Greylock blushed, placing a hand over his burnt ear. “I…”

“They’re pointy!” she said.

This child was full of surprises. He lowered his hand again and tipped back his hat, no longer worried about scaring her with his appearance. “My family has Elven blood in it.”

“Really?”

“It’s from a very long time ago. No one even knows the name of the Elf or human family member that had been together. Now and then a child in the family shows some sign of it.” He gestured to his unburnt ear, “this is mine.”

“Uncle Ceddy is friends with an Elf?!”

“Technically a very distant half-descendant of one…” He looked up when he heard the magpie make a noise and he snorted when he saw that she was laughing.

Calista reached out and took one of his scarred fingers, giving it a gentle pull. “Do you want to play while we wait for uncle?”

“That sounds like a grand idea,” Greylock agreed.

***

“Calista? Calista, I’m sorry it took me longer than I had expected and…” Cedric blinked when he opened the door to his workshop and found his niece playing with a cardinal made out of glass and a hatless Greylock standing by watching. “Oh…”

“Uncle Ceddy! Look what Demi gave me!” his niece ran up to him, holding up the glass bird. “He put magic in it! It can sing and can’t break.”

“And did you thank him properly?”

“She did,” Greylock assured him. He smiled a little, looking down at Calista. “Your niece is very unique, Ceddy old boy.”

“Did you know Demi is an Elf?!”

“Very distant half-descendant of an Elf,” Greylock offered.

Cedric laughed. “It seems you two enjoyed your time together while I was working,” he noted. He looked at Greylock and finally asked, “what did you come here for?”

“I wanted to see if you wished to have lunch together but I daresay you have another luncheon companion already,” Greylock laughed.

“Demi can have lunch with us! Right, uncle?”

“Indeed. There’s no reason for him not to,” Cedric agreed, ruffling his niece’s hair with a hand. He looked back up at Greylock and smiled knowingly at the man.

“Thank you,” Greylock said, meaning it in more ways than one.


End file.
